OC For The Helping Humans Series
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: People send in OCs. I will use them in my next story. THIS IS NOT A STORY! IF YOU WANT A STORY, GO TO "BUT WHAT ABOUT ANNABETH?" This is only where I post the Ocs that people send in so they can see if they want their OC to crush on another or something. Want to send an OC in? Review it or PM me!
1. OC 1

_**Full name: Cameron Callidus**_

 _ **Godly and Non-Godly Parent: Godly Parent- Eris Mortal Parent- Marten Callidus**_

 _ **Weapon choice: Set of celestial bronze hunting knifes and an occasional sword**_

 _ **Backstory: Was raised by her father until the age of 7 when her mother came and decided to train her. She has grown up until the age of 13 with her mother learning skills of war and how to use her powers and control them. Once Eris decided she was ready she sent Cami on her way to camp.**_

 _ **Best Friend/ Friends: Other OC's and friends with Leo**_

 _ **Crush/girl/boyfriend: Crush on Leo (PM me if you want to change it.)**_

 _ **Age must be 12-14: 13**_

 _ **Personality/looks: Personality- Adventurous, curious, Competitive. Looks- Long dark brown hair, reaches midway down back, dark brown eyes almost a black color.**_

 _ **Fears/special skills: Fears- Failing, losing, and has a slight fear of drowning. Special Skills- Can control individuals amounts of anger. Can have people turn on eatch other or can have people's minds driven mad with anger.**_


	2. OC 2

_**Saphira Anne Willow**_

 _ **Godly Parent: Athena, Non-Godly Parent: Hagan Willow**_

 _ **Twin knives**_

 _ **Saphira usually likes to go by Willow, as to remember her father who died when she was ten. She stumbled upon a satyr, named Sam, who showed her to Camp Half Blood. She was claimed within three days by Athena. She has been at camp for three years.**_

 _ **Best friend: Sam, Friends: Leo, Piper (if we can be friends with canon characters. If not, you can make me friends with the other OC's)**_

 _ **Crush: N/A (Basically you can do whatever you want with this, I don't mind if she does or not.)**_

 _ **Looks: Shoulder length curly blonde hair, dark grey eyes, five foot six, fit, on the slender side**_

 _ **Personality: Quiet at first, but opens up and is bubbly the more you know her.**_

 _ **Fears: Spiders, small spaces**_


	3. OC 3

_**Name: Cassie Hautper**_

 _ **Daughter of Pluto/Hades and Jasmine Hautper**_

 _ **Weapon: Bow and Arrow or a dagger**_

 _ **Cassie was sent away into foster care when her mom died by some disease I am not going to look up. Her mother's last words were "Find Camp Half-blood/Camp Jupiter, someone will help and explain everything." and "My love I'll see you soon" BTW Jasmine and Pluto/Hades were madly in love with each other. So after three years she is adopted by the Johnsons'. Long story short it was horrible and she decides to run away after two years. After battling a monster and almost dieing she goes to a store and buys a dagger by putting it into a customer's shopping cart and following the customer around until he buys it then grabs it and runs, weird ,I know but it's not like she's an adult and can buy a dagger herself. Hints the dagger as a weapon. She fights many monsters and finally she made it to Camp Half-blood/Camp Jupiter.**_

 _ **Friends: Nico Di Angelo , maybe or Hazel**_

 _ **Crush: Vinceint Hayes, from 6th grade, he kissed her because of a dare to kiss the person he liked, and she sort of liked him back and so yeah**_

 _ **Age: Just turned 13**_

 _ **She is a little bit of a loner and hates to be in the center of attention but the little friends she has she would protect with her life. Hates girly girl s and things**_

 _ **She wears a white tank top or a black t-shirt with a simple design on it and black jeans or leggings with some worn out knee-high white converse. She has not black but close to black long hair, icy blue eyes that seem to turn red when she is angry, super pale skin as if she has never seen the sun, and a scar under her left eye.**_

 _ **She can control fire but becomes weak after doing it.**_

 _ **She is afraid of large groups.**_


	4. OC 4

_**Full name- Madeline Cresta and Rachel Cresta (2 year difference)**_

 _ **Godly parent- Athena and Minerva in both forms Non-Godly parent-Daniel Cresta**_

 _ **Weapon of choice- Maddie- Dagger called κατανόηση (understanding) Rach-Bow and arrow (blessed by Artemis) weapons made by Hephaestus.**_

 _ **Backstory- Their dad had loved Athena, but Athena equally in love with him visited him twice in both Greek and Roman form. He is a rich scientist, deciphered an ancient language. Till their step-mom came in picture, their dad ignored their existence. Their step-mom adores both of them, and sends them letters every day in Camp. Their dad sent them at the age of 11 and 13. Maddie is now 14, daughter of Athena while Rachel is 12, daughter of Minerva. They fought in the war and love their half-siblings. They have gone on 12 mini-quests done by Hercules with 6 other people. They also have descended from Aphrodite, so they are very popular and pretty, but not shallow. Maddie has a boyfriend, Josh Mercutio, Son of Zeus. Rachel has a crush on Marcus Stevens, Son of Hecate. Both boys and their best-friends, accompanied them on the quest. They are Annabeth's favorite younger siblings.**_

 _ **Best Friend (Maddie)- Rosalina Salinas (Daughter of Hebe) Nicole Chen (Daughter of Aphrodite)**_

 _ **Best Friend (Rachel)- Eleanor Rowe (Daughter of Apollo) Brittany Howells (Daughter of Hercules)**_

 _ **Maddie (Looks and personality)- Has wavy black hair and shining silver-grey eyes. Has lived in Britain for a long time, so both sisters have British accents, the sweet one, calm and patient, loves Lego and books, favorite series is Harry Potter, Legend, Twilight, Mortal Instruments and Hunger Games. Used to have a crush on Jason Grace, but got over it, gets along with everyone. Also talks a lot with her sister about architecture**_

 _ **Rachel - Has straight blonde hair and stormy grey eyes, the hot-tempered one, has many enemies, loves medical science, prefers fighting and sports over books, hard to become friends with, spends a lot of time in the infirmary.**_

 _ **They both have good grades, severe claustrophobia and arachnophobia. Both are scared of being underground, in water or very high. Some campers dislike them. Very smart, good weavers and tradeswomen, and have a necklace that allows them to pass through any material.**_


	5. OC 5

_**Name: Alita Summers**_  
 _ **Daughter of Apollo and Megan Summers**_  
 _ **Weapon: Bow and Arrow and/or Twin Daggers named Time and Earth**_  
 _ **Alita was in a car crash with her mom and twin brother Ryan that caused her mom to die and Ryan to be put in a coma. After that she was on the run from monsters and Police. When she finally reaches Camp Half Blood, She is almost dead.**_  
 _ **Friends: Malcolm, Leo, The Stolls**_  
 _ **Crush: Conner Stoll**_  
 _ **Age: 12**_  
 _ **Personality: Quiet, Sweet, Stubborn, Sad**_  
 _ **Looks: She wears Blue Lace shirt with a White Tank underneath and Blue Jean shorts with White Lace with Silver Converse. She has Caramel Colored hair with Blueish Greenish eyes, a light tan and scars on her legs from the car crash.**_  
 _ **Powers: She can control Light and Music, but is sleepy afterwards.**_  
 _ **Fears: She is afraid of losing her friends and all bugs expect spiders.**_


	6. OC 6

_**Full Name: Greer Milone Danya**_  
 _ **Godly and non-godly parent: Posiedon and Lisa Danya**_  
 _ **Weapon Choice: Dual Swords - Tidal and Triton**_  
 _ **Backstory: She spent her childhood with her mother and twin, oblivious to her half-God origins. It wasn't until she was 7 when their mother was killed by a hydra that she learned of the dangers of the world. With the help of a satyr named Pennelope that the twins were placed in Camp Half-Blood where they've trained and lived their since. She has a secret that she is afraid to admit though only her brother and a son of Hades know about it.**_  
 _ **Best friend/Friends: Paul, Nico, Saphira, Percy(if allowed)**_  
 _ **Crush: Saphira**_  
 _ **Age: 14**_  
 _ **Personality: Quiet though a lopsided smile almost always present, she is known for being both random and calm, oddly enough. Half the time she won't say a word though on the flip side, she is talkative and can range from happily morbid to exceedingly random when it comes to conversations. She is however courageous and is selfless most often, even in situations where doing that may harm her. Taking after her half-brother, she is deathly loyal and never betrays those close to her.**_  
 _ **Appearance: Standing at 5'7(she stops growing at 6'1), she has a even tan with a tough though lean build. Her beach blonde hair is always messy in a loose ponytail that seems to always hold. With ice blue eyes that hold a bit of sea green to them, she often wears short-sleeved shirts in darkish colors ranging from black, grey, red, purple, blue, green, and the ocasional white. With water-proof long-legged jeans, she has a pair of blue, red, and black running shoes for her feet. Often she will be seen with a copper triton necklace and a black fedora with a sea blue band for the middle.**_  
 _ **Fears: People finding out and reacting badly to her sexuality, loosing everyone she cares about**_  
 _ **Special Skills: She has some control over ice as well as turning water into ice, can climb and jump off trees easily**_  
 _ **Secret: She is secretly a lesbian though is afraid to tell anyone.**_


End file.
